The Cybertron Legend
by br0flove
Summary: M/SS: Based and re-written around the Algonquin Indian Legend of Strong Wind. Megatron seeks the bride who can truly see him walk through the twilight. One young Seeker will be the honest match but his siblings won't let it happen.


Long ago on the shores of Cybertron lived a strong tyrant called Megatron. He had a magical power - he could make himself invisible - this enabled him to walk around in the camps of his enemies and steal their secrets. His home was a small cabin by the rocks of the sea. He lived their with his second in command, Soundwave.

As such a powerful tyrant, Megatron had many fembots begging for his hand in marriage. He did not take to their false smiles and boasts of true love. He would marry the only one who truly saw him coming home at night.

He tested the fembots to reveal their truthfulness. Many would come to the edge of the rocks and overlook the ocean with Soundwave, wishing to capture the heart of the tyrant. As the sun would fade behind the cliff, Soundwave would turn to the fembot who overlooked the horizon. "Do you see him?" Soundwave could always see him, even when he was invisible to the rest of the world. Every waiting fembot would lie and cry: Yes, there he is. Soundwave would smile and ask, "With what does he hold in his right hand?" The answers were many: With the head of his harshest enemy. With the flower from the brightest field. With the sword from the King of Cybertron. Soundwave knew of their lies and knew that Megatron would not choose the fembot that lied for the heart of his armour.

In their village lived a mighty council member, widowed with three children: Thundercracker, Skywarp and Starscream. One was years younger than the others. His face was as beautiful as the first blossom to bloom; his heart could hold gently the pain of the world. The older Seekers, struck with their own jealousy, took advantage of the younger's nature. They tried to detract his beauty by burning the plates of his face, scarring the armour of his chest plates and scratching and ruining the wings that so proudly held him tall. They told their father the younger Seeker had done it to himself.

Like the fembot's in the village, the older Seekers tried to see Megatron coming home at night. They stood by the rocks with Soundwave, hearing the water crash before them, and waited. As always, Soundwave would ask if they saw him, and as always, they would lie, saying yes. He asked with what Megatron held in his right hand, and, lying, they guessed weapons. When they entered his cabin, they hoped to see him, organizing his tools, but they saw nothing at all. Megatron, knowing their deception, remained invisible.

The day the council leader's youngest Seeker went to seek Megatron, he rubbed his burned face with earth to cover his scars and patched his wings with the rubble of scrap he had been working to invent with. He passed others on the way to the rocks, who laughed to see him go, and labelled him a fool.

But Soundwave was waiting, and when the sun slipped away and Megatron drew closer, he asked, "Do you see him?" The youngest Seeker replied, "No," and Soundwave shivered at the sound of the truth. "Do you see him now?" he asked again.

At first the Seeker did not speak, but his face was turned to the sky and his eyes burned as bright as fire. "Oh yes," he breathed, "and he is wonderful. He walks with the moon on his shoulders."  
Soundwave turned to the Seeker, "With what does he hold in his right hand?" he asked.

"The rainbow."

He too stared at the sky. "And what is his bowstring made of?"

The Seeker smiled, and the night washed over his face. "Of the milky way," he said. "And the arrows are tipped with the brightest of stars."

Soundwave knew that because the Seeker had admitted he hadn't seen the tyrant at first, Megatron had shown himself to him. He took the Seeker home and cleaned him, running his palms over the dents until all the scars were gone from his body. He sang until the Seeker's wings grew strong and stood proud from his back. He gave the Seeker a rich robe to wear and showed him into Megatron's cabin.

The next day Megatron married him, and the Seeker walked with him across the sky and looked down on his people. The Seeker's two siblings were livid and shook their fists at the spirits, demanding to know what had transpired. Megatron resolved to punish them for the hurt they had caused his bride. He changed them into aspen trees and dug their roots deep into the earth. Since that day the leaves of the aspen tremble in fear of the coming of Megatron. No matter how quietly he approaches, they shiver, because they cannot put out of their minds, his great power and his rage.

* * *

This story was based on the Algonquin Indian Legend, I just changed it around so that 'Strong Wind' was actually Megatron, and Strong Wind's sister was Soundwave, the chief's daughters were the three Seekers, and Starscream was the youngest whom was married to the end. Although I know there's no earth on Cybertron - ignore that fact, and remember this is a **LEGEND**and is only to be perceived as that.

Please enjoy, please review and favourite. I haven't written something in a while and I enjoyed twisting this legend around to fit these characters.

I do not own this legend but it's a beautiful one at that. Enjoy. :)


End file.
